Cuddles Make the Pain Go Away
by penaschmidt
Summary: Carlos isn't feeling well and as a result has a nightmare, Kendall is there to comfort him. KENLOS fluff.


**I don't even know what this is. Just a spew of words really and I love writing anything that involves Carlos and Kendall together. It's fluffy, but you know could be seen as slashy. **

It was right around dinner time when Carlos realized that his stomach hurt and that he felt all hot and clammy. This didn't mean he was going to say anything. You see, Carlos never liked telling people he was sick because that meant going to the doctors, and he was always scared that he would go to the doctor for the flu and find out he was dying. So pretending like it wasn't happening seemed like the better thing to do. Carlos slowly picked at his mac and cheese Mrs Knight had made the boys for dinner so he wouldn't feel any more like he needed to throw up. Mama Knight knew that Carlos loved her home cooking, so when he wasn't scoffing it down like usual she looked at him with concern.

"Honey, are you feeling okay, you've barely touched your food"

The other three boys looked up from stuffing their faces and gave Carlos collective looks of worry. Carlos didn't answer straight away because he was trying to come up with an excuse, but then realized that was probably worse, because now everyone was suspicious. So Carlos softly mumbled an "I'm just not hungry, had a big lunch". Mama Knight, Logan, James and Katie believed him and continued eating their food. Kendall, however, kept looking at Carlos and it was starting to freak Carlos out. Carlos continued attempting to eat his food while the blonde stared intensely at him, making for a very awkward dinner time.

After dinner, the boys decided that after a long day of rehearsal all they wanted to do was sit down, relax and watch a movie. They decided to get out all their pillows and doona's and make a fortress of warmth on the lounge room floor. For this Carlos was truly grateful. He just wasn't up for anything more strenuous. The boys laid down to a Mighty Ducks marathon and were out like lights before the ducks beat Iceland.

Mama Knight walked into the lounge room to see all four of her boys sleeping soundly. She knew that they would wake up tomorrow morning with sore backs and necks if they didn't sleep in their beds. She walked in between Carlos and Kendall, stroking their hairs to wake them up. She was shocked at the heat radiating from Carlos' forehead. After Kendall shook a sleepy James and Logan awake, Mrs Knight sent the boys to bed. They all began stumbling to their rooms.

"Wait, Carlos" called Mama Knight.

Carlos stopped and turned around to face his second mother. Kendall had stopped and turned at the entrance to their shared bedroom also. But Mrs Knight knew that Carlos wouldn't admit to anything with any of the boys still in the room so she told Kendall he needed to go to bed, to which Kendall reluctantly continued through his door.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay sweetie. You know I hate it when you boys lie. You felt warm; I think you have a fever"

"No, I'm not sure that I'm okay but I only feel a little sick, no need to go to the doctor or anything", Carlos shyly admitted.

"No worries, sweetie, I'll just give you some medicine and you can hopefully sleep it off"

Carlos took the medicine Mrs Knight gave him and with a kiss to his forehead headed straight for bed. Kendall had heard the conversation between his mother and his little squishy as he liked to refer to Carlos as, which of course nobody else knew about. So when Carlos entered the room, Kendall asked Carlos if he was feeling any better from what he had been at dinner.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kendall, I was fine at dinner and I'm fine now. But thanks for asking" he answered with a yawn.

"Okay, sleep tight" replied Kendall, a bit upset that Carlos had lied to him.

Both boys fell asleep within minutes of their heads hitting the pillow. However, a few hours into the night, Kendall woke up to a whimpering Carlos, tossing and turning in his bed. Kendall looked at the clock beside his bed. The bright red numbers showing it was 3:26am. Kendall groaned because he was so tired, then felt bad about it because he knew Carlos had nightmares when he was sick, and he knew that Carlos was in fact sick, so he should have lain down with him. Kendall slowly got up from his bed and walked over to sit beside Carlos and start stroking his hair.

"Carlos…Carlos, buddy, wake up"

Carlos shot awake with glassy eyes staring straight at Kendall, asking him what had happened. Kendall told him that he was whimpering and having a nightmare so he had come to wake him up.

"Do you remember what it was about?" asked Kendall in a soft voice.

"I think so. I went to the doctors and found out I had some rare contagious disease that was gonna kill me and I thought I'd given it to you guys too. I'm not dying am I Kendall, that was just a nightmare right?"

"Of course buddy, you're just fine. As much as you like to lie about it though, you do have a fever. Does anything hurt, and I want the truth this time."

"Everything. Can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"What kind of best friend would I be if I said no?"

And so Carlos laid down with Kendall cuddling him from behind, stroking his damp hair and humming him a lullaby like he was a small child. Carlos' eyes were slowly getting heavier, but before he succumbed to sleep, he looked up at Kendall with a smile and said "thanks Kendall, your cuddles make the pain go away, I love you, goodnight."

Kendall didn't have a chance to freak out at Carlos' words before Carlos had closed his eyes and gone to sleep. He felt his heart beating fast at the words Carlos had said, but knew he couldn't do anything except whisper a response of "I love you too", kiss Carlos' forehead and slowly join him in sleep. As much as he wasn't happy that Carlos had had a rough night, he was glad that it meant Carlos had said I love you.

The next morning, Mrs Knight walked in to their room first, knowing how Carlos had been feeling the previous night. She was happy to see Carlos in Kendall's arms with a smile on his face. She walked to Carlos' bed, putting her hand on his forehead to find that he had returned to a normal temperature. Kendall woke up at this looking at his mum asking if Carlos was better. She told him that his fever has gone, so he should be fine but that they would keep a close eye on him just in case. To this Kendall gave a huge smile.

"What?" asked Mrs Knight

"He told me that my cuddles make the pain go away, so it was totally me that made him better"

"Well they are pretty powerful. Your hugs always make me feel better" she responded with a smile.

**Yeah, that was blah. I find that in a lot of these sicky fics people ignore Mama Knight, I mean she's a mother, she's gonna care for her boys, so that's why I included her so much. Sorry there wasn't uch James and Logan, it just wasn't necessary ya feel me. And I know I really need to work on my endings, but I feel like I'm getting better at this whole writing thing. I hope.**

**Anyways, review if you like, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. **


End file.
